


Don't Get Too Close

by Shadowlight28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Harry, M/M, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight28/pseuds/Shadowlight28
Summary: Draco Malfoy is from one of the greatest and oldest vampire families in the world.  Something that is highly prized among the vampire community.  He goes to Hogwarts, a school for vampires that teaches them skills they'll need to survive in the real world.  Due to suspicion cast on the school by regular muggles, Hogwarts agrees to take in a small group of humans into the school.  Harry Potter happens to be one of them and by some horrible twist of fate, it's Draco who's supposed to teach him how not to get himself killed in a school full of vampires.





	1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy hadn't ever understood humans. Even when he was little and had snuck glances at them over the huge garden wall that separated Draco's mansion from the humans'. He would see them playing games in the dark with friends, the two parents sitting on the back porch late at night, and of course when the kids got older there were the loud parties that seemed to go on every weekend. They always seemed so happy to him and that was something he never understood. Humans were so trusting with their feelings and seemed to be able to show their feelings to everyone without any care in the world. To be honest, Draco was a bit jealous of them for that. He couldn't remember the last person he had shared his true feelings with. It might have been his mom but he had taken from hiding what he felt from her, lest it worry her more than she already was. Vampires were not creatures that showed their true emotions, or at least, that's what his father said. Of course, Draco knew many vampires that wore their hearts on their sleeves but even still there was a difference between them and humans. Humans just had some sort of innocence about the world that Draco found fascinating. They were able to hide from the monsters that lurked in the dark in a way no vampire ever could. How could you hide from the monsters when you were one yourself? 

If Draco were to be completely honest he would have said that he was jealous of humans and the simple life they seemed to live. The humans behind the back wall always seemed so happy and close. Just like a family should be. Draco's family was never that happy together. There had been times with his mom when he felt it. That bit of family closeness, but those days were getting fewer and farther between the older he got. He didn't even dare try to have any close bond with his father anymore. When he was younger he had idolized him and wished that they could have spent more time together. Now that he was older, he knew father-son bonding time was sneaking up on some poor human walking down an alley at night before killing them and draining them of blood. Draco himself had never killed anybody. He couldn't even bare to entertain the thought of it. His father said that made him weak, but secretly Draco sometimes thought that it was one of his only strengths. It was the last thing standing in between being an actual monster. A monster he knew his father wanted him to be. 

It was one of the reasons he pretended to hate humans so much. A mixture of jealousy and not wanting to hurt anyone was enough for Draco to keep all humans away. Disguising those emotions as hatred wasn't hard. He had a whole life time of practice. That was why he was now so angry at being told he was supposed to be some sort of vampire mentor for a human. 

"Surely there was someone better you could have chosen for the job." Draco said in exasperation, pacing around the parlor room where they received guests. Having a room where you just visited with guests had always seemed stupid to him, but the house was old and it was a leftover from the late 1800s. "What about Weasley?" he continued. "He loves humans." 

Dumbledore shook his head his long white beard moving slightly with the motion. Dumbledore had been turned when he was late in age which was just bad luck really. Draco couldn't imagine being 90 forever or however old Dumbledore actually was. "We've already matched all of the humans coming in with other vampire mentors. While Mr. Weasely may have an amicable relationship with humans, I don't believe him to be responsible enough to take on this kind of task." He said in the typical Dumbledore way. It was a voice that said you're a rebellious teenager who doesn't understand what I say now, but one day you will and you will thank me for all the advice I have given you. Draco hated that voice. 

"I have to tell him everything about vampires? You haven't even told any of the kids that they're walking into a school filled with students that want to drain them of their blood?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer he was going to get. 

"Of course Draco. It will work out the best this way. It lessens the chances of our secret getting out and it's good for children to experience things and figure things out on their own without giving them any advice before hand. Besides you'll be there to protect him from getting attacked." A typical Dumbledore answer. Most days he was pretty sure that Dumbledore was completely crazy. 

"We might not even be in the same house. I can't protect him from out of control vampires if he's all the way in Gryffindor." He argued, grasping at straws now really, trying to come up with any excuse as to why he could not be some human's vampire mentor and bodyguard. 

"Oh they've already been sorted. The boy we're pairing you with is also in Slytherin." 

"How did you sort them if they haven't even got to Hogwarts yet?" He asked. 

"We gave them a written test and based on their answers we put them into whatever house we thought was appropriate." 

He stared at Dumbledore in complete and total surprise. "You gave them a written test? A written test that replaces the hunt?" The sorting was a big deal for Hogwarts first years. Rabbits were released into the woods and you had to either bring back one yourself or be in a team that brought one back. How you achieved this goal was what usually decided what house you were going to be in. Draco, during his sorting, had caught a rabbit all on his own without help from anyone which had almost instantly put him in Slytherin. Hufflepuffs tended to make big groups and catch a rabbit with their combined manpower. Gryffindors were usually the ones leading these groups and organizing everyone into a competent team. Ravenclaws tended to be the brains behind the operation and either worked alone and caught the rabbit using smarts or a snare of some sort. They also sometimes joined one of the groups and gave the plans to catch the rabbit. The fact that they were replacing something like that with a written test was beyond laughable. Sure, he could understand that there was no way that a group of humans were probably going to be able to traipse through the woods and catch a rabbit, but surely they could have come up with some other scenario that was closer than a written test. 

"Yes I did." Dumbledore said, smiling proudly. "I wrote all of the questions myself." By this point, Draco was seriously thinking about face palming. 

"What's his name anyway? The person who I'm supposed to mentor?" Draco sighed, resigning to his fate. There seemed to be nothing in the world that was going to dissuade Dumbledore from choosing him to be a vampire mentor. 

"His name is Harry Potter. He was living with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in a car accident." For some reason, the name Harry Potter rang some bells. Some long ago memory that was half forgotten by now. The more he tried to focus on it the more elusive it became, until it simply seemed to dissolve into mist in his brain. He slight shook his head. It didn't really matter all that much if he recognized the name or not. Maybe he had heard someone talking about the car crash on the news or something when he was little. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility anyway. 

"Is there anything I have to do in particular, besides tell him about vampires and protect him from getting eaten?" 

"No. Tell him in whatever way you see fit about the vampires. Meet him at Platform 9 and 3/4 at 11:00 in the evening and sit with him on the train. He knows to meet up with you before getting on the train. He'll be your roommate for the rest of your years at Hogwarts as well." Dumbledore said, standing up, seeing that Draco had accepted his offer. Well it was really more of a demand than an offer. "I'll see you again on September 1st Mr. Malfoy. Please don't forget about Mr. Potter between now and then." The shadows in the room seemed to crawl toward Dumbledore surrounding him for a second before he disappeared. Draco sighed. Apparating was a weird power that vampires had. It had something to do with shadows, darkness, and being a vampire. Honestly, Draco didn't understand it and he didn't even know how to apparate yet. In his 6th year they would all be taught how to apparate. It was only a year away once this school year started and Draco was extremely excited to learn how. It seemed like a really good skill to have. 

Draco flopped down on one of the sofas ignoring how it smelled a bit musty. They didn't use the parlor room very often. Usually his mom would clean it before a guest came over, but Dumbledore rarely ever sent a bat in advance. It was quite annoying to Draco how Dumbledore just showed up whenever he felt like it with no other thought to other people's lives. It also annoyed him that he was being forced into watching over this human, Harry, when he really didn't want to. He didn't even know how to relate to a human or how to drop the news that they were walking into a school that was pretty much a lion's den for them. Draco stared up at the ceiling in despair, wishing that September 1st never came.


	2. Chapter 1

It was Doomsday. September 1st. Draco was standing by the train, scanning the crowd trying to find this Harry Potter. He had no clue what he even looked like. He had seen a few other humans that all of the vampires were openly staring at. Most of them were standing by their vampire mentors, though a few were unpaired and standing by themselves. Draco had gone up to all of them and none of them were Harry. He was just waiting by the train and wondering if Harry had been eaten already or maybe he had just gotten lost, when he saw someone standing in the far corner of the station looking around nervously. Whoever it was had dark black hair that was in complete disarray and were wearing clothes that were way too big for them.

Draco started making his way through the crowd toward the boy. He dodged a couple of students who were holding hands and refused to let go of them to let him through. Rude. As Draco got closer he noticed more details about the boy that he hadn’t noticed from far away. He was extremely skinny and looked like he hadn’t had a decent meal in years. Draco wasn’t an expert on human health but he was quite certain that he was at an unhealthy weight. He also noticed the dark circles under his eyes. They ringed his eyes making him look slightly like a racoon. They would have looked a lot worse if it wasn’t for his tan skin that took away some of their severity. The boy looked up at him, looking slightly nervous. Draco couldn’t blame him. He would have been nervous too. He was nervous now in fact, but that wasn’t ever going to be something anyone but him knew. “Are you Harry Potter?” he asked, his voice sounding only slightly pompous. He was pretty proud of himself for that. 

The boy looked up at him and Draco was caught off guard by his eyes. They were green. A type of green that didn’t really belong as an eye color, one that belonged more in a vibrant painting of some sort. They reminded Draco of the emerald necklace that his mom wore sometimes on special occasions. He quickly shook his head realizing that he had been staring intently at his eyes for a little bit more than could be considered normal and quickly focused on the rest of the boy’s face again.

“I’m Harry. You must be Draco.” Draco stuck his hand out for him to shake. Harry stared at his hand for a second as if it was a foreign object that he had no idea what to do with. After a few seconds, it seemed to click in Harry’s hand and he pulled his hand out of his pocket to shake Draco’s hand. In the process, he accidentally dropped something that was previously in his pocket. Draco reached down to pick it up, noticing that it was a train ticket. Just as he was about to grab it, a burst of steam came from the train and the ticket flew off caught by the air. He looked up and made eye contact with Harry for about five seconds. Harry then took off after the lost ticket, shoving past people as he went. Draco slightly growled. It hadn’t even been five minutes and already he was having to deal with this shit. He took off in pursuit of Harry, who seemed to be excellent at weaving through crowds. That wasn’t good for Draco because it was making it harder to catch up with him. A few of the vampires looked at the rushing human in interest. Draco noted that Crabbe and Goyle were looking at Harry probably seeing an easy meal. Harry didn’t look particularly strong and there was no way he was going to be able to fight off a vampire attack. Draco wouldn’t have been so worried if he didn’t know that Crabbe and Goyle were stupid enough to try attacking Harry. 

He finally caught up enough to Harry who had retrieved his lost ticket. Draco just sighed and shook his head. “You don’t need the ticket to get on the train Potter.”

“I don’t?” he asked tilting his head the side slightly looking like an inquisitive puppy. 

“No you don’t. So really you ran all the way across the train station and more importantly might I add, made me run all away across the train station for nothing.”

He seemed to consider that for a second and then asked, “Why did you call me Potter?”

“It’s your name isn’t it?” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry nodded. “It’s my last name. My first name is Harry. You call people by their first names. That’s common practice.” 

Draco shrugged. “Maybe I don’t have any concern for common practice. Besides you look more like a Potter than a Harry anyway.” 

“Whatever you say Malfoy.” Harry said with a slight smirk on his face and Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

“Most people call me Malfoy already. Well everyone who isn’t in Slytherin that is.” 

“Why?” 

“It was something Weasley started in first year. He doesn’t like me very much which is fine because I don’t like him. Everytime he says Malfoy he sneers it. The sad thing is I can say Weasley with a much better sneer than he can say Malfoy.” Draco said thinking back to first year. He may have been a bit of a prat in first year. Okay, maybe more than a bit but Weasley had decided that he didn’t like Draco before Draco ever spoke a word to him. His father wasn't particularly kind to Weasley’s father. He supposed that might have been why. In response to the dislike Ron had initially shown, Draco had immediately lashed back with more dislike and insults. From that day on him and Weasley were almost always getting into altercations though Draco almost always won. Weasley always let his anger take control of him and never thought with his head. Not that Draco minded because it always made him come out as the winner in the end. 

“Well I want to hear this famous sneer. Give it your best shot.” Harry said crossing his arms slightly smiling in challenge. 

“Potter.” he sneered. It was a pretty good sneer. He almost added in his fangs for extra effect but decided against it since Harry didn’t know that he was a vampire or that he was going to a school full of vampires. There were a lot of things he didn’t know actually. 

“That actually was pretty good.” 

“Of course it was.” Draco replied. He was really good at sneering. It was his second best facial expression behind disinterested boredom. 

The train blew its whistle. “We better hurry to the train. That whistle means it leaves in five minutes.” he said, walking toward the train. Harry followed behind him sticking close so he didn’t get lost. They climbed onto the train and just as Draco had said, Harry hadn’t needed to show his ticket to anyone. 

They walked the length of the train trying to find an empty compartment. They passed the one where Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were sitting. Pansy motioned for him to come in and Draco shook his head, flicking his eyes over to Harry. Pansy’s eyes widened when she saw Harry. He could practically hear her thinking a human? What is he doing here? Apparently it seemed like Dumbledore had not only not told the human kids about the vampires but he had also refrained from telling the vampire kids about the human ones. Draco could already feel a headache coming on even though, technically, vampires couldn’t even get headaches. They finally found a small one at the very back of the train and Draco set his stuff down in relief and set his vampire bat’s cage on a chair. 

 

“Why do you have a vampire bat as a pet?” 

“Reasons.” He said curtly and sat down in one of the seats. He noticed that for his pet, Harry had gone with a gray and white cat, well it was really more of a kitten. Draco loved cats but his mom hated them so he had never been able to have one. At least one good thing would come out of this. Draco could have a cat even though it wasn’t really going to be his cat.

“What’s his name?” Harry inquired curiously walking over to peer into the birdcage to get a better look. 

“Vamp.”

“You named a vampire bat Vamp? Very original.” 

“Okay. One, I was eleven and two Pansy was the one that started calling him that it just stuck.”

“Who’s Pansy?” Harry continued. He seemed to never stop asking questions. 

“Pansy is my best friend. We’ve been friends ever since we were little. What’s the name of your cat Potter?” 

Harry rolled her eyes. “Her name is Alaska.”

“Like the American state?”

Harry nodded and sat down in a seat just as the train took off. Draco still had no idea how to break it to Harry that he was going to a school for vampires. He was supposed to tell him before they got off the train but how in the world was he going to convince Harry that vampires were real on the train ride to Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm planning on updating this story at least once a week, so I'm going to try and have a new chapter out by Tuesday of next week.


End file.
